Kryptonite
by snoopykid
Summary: So this is Emma/Henry centered. I wanted to explore more on how Henry's accusation affects Emma. This takes place after this week's episode of OUAT after they get home. So read and review )
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me after watching this week's episode of OUAT which was totally epic! It is centered on Emma and Henry where he is still mad at Emma.

**Kryptonite**

_**Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

-3 Doors Down 'Kryptonite'

The door to the apartment was thrown open catching the two residents inside of it completely off guard. Henry had ran upstairs before Snow or James could say anything as Emma shuffled in holding one bag, "How is he?" Snow asked gently.

Emma looked at her mother, "He by mean Henry? Neal? Gold? Perhaps Hook?" Before Snow could say anything Emma started talking as the bag hit the floor, "Hook as far as I know of is still in New York, Gold is ok. He should be fine in a few days. Neal well he could go burn in hell for all I care; and Henry…" Emma walked over to the counter as James poured her a cup of hot chocolate which she looked at, "I am going to need more than hot chocolate to deal with this."

"Oh Emma, it will be fine." Snow said rubbing Emma's back as James took his daughter's hand and was making small circles on the back of it.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled away from her father and mother as she got up, "Not this time," She placed hands on her hips and looked at the ceiling, "He compared me to Regina. He said I was just like her."

"He is just upset. We all say things we don't mean." James said gently.

"He meant it." Emma whispered giving him a heartbroken look which made his heartache for his daughter, "I know when people are lying. It is my superpower…my stupid superpower."

Snow got up but Emma was already walking out the door, "Wait!" Emma turned as Snow asked, "Where are you going?"

Emma sighed, "I need to get out of here for a bit. I will be back later." And with that she closed the door silently. Snow looked at James who shook his head, "No let her be. For now let's go talk with Henry." Sighing Snow nodded and took his bag off the floor then they went upstairs to talk with their Grandson.

Henry was staring at the ceiling. Since Neal decided to stay at Granny's for the moment, Emma had insisted that they go back to the apartment. He still was not talking to her nor was he looking at her. She had let him down and still no one would explain why she had lied. Neal had told him that it was not his story to tell…just that he had hurt his mother, but she was still not talking to him about it. Hearing a knock at the door he did not respond thinking that it was Emma, "Henry?" he sat up recognizing that it was his grandmother.

The door opened and Snow and James walked in. Henry refused to cry in New York when he found the truth, but seeing his grandparents concerned looks he broke down, "I know," Came Snow's soothing voice, "I know."

"She lied to me…" Henry stated, "She lied." Snow gave James a pleading look, but he was at a loss. So they sat there and held each other, trying to find that comfort.

Emma did not come home until later that night. Snow had made somewhat of a dinner, but the occupants were too involved in their thoughts to fully enjoy it. Henry was giving Emma the silent treatment, but Emma was not fully there either.

Her mind was trapped in a dark place…a place she thought she had long abandoned. Snow watched mother and son and was not liking this one bit. Once Henry went back upstairs and James went into their room for the night she figured she would try to talk to her daughter, "Emma please sweetheart. Talk to me," Snow said gently as Emma sat on the couch.

"What is there to discuss? Everyone was right about me." Emma stated her voice dead, "I am worthless."

"No!" Snow yelled just as James poked his head back in to see what got his wife upset. Henry unlocked the door and silently crept to the top of the stairs. He was still really mad at his mother, but now he was curious, maybe he would get his answers after all.

Emma sighed and got up, "What have I done right in my life? Nothing! Who am I? I am poor little fucked up Emma Swan! The orphan! The screw up!"

"Emma stop!" Snow shouted trying to calm her daughter down.

"Why?! It's true! I screwed up! I am the town screw up! Hell I cannot even do right by my son! Regina was right!" Emma yelled breathing heavily, "I do not deserve him." She paced for a few seconds and then she saw a mirror standing in the corner of the living room.

Snow watched as Emma went over to it. She had completely forgotten that she had left out from the day before…her birthday. She was on full alert as Emma went near it and continued talking, "All my life I have done nothing but lie, steal, cheat; granted we were doing that to survive. It was all I could do to survive…I thought I was protecting Henry, but I was selfish. I was protecting myself."

Henry's breath hitched in his throat as he listened to his mother talk. He did not realize that her pain was this deep, "I never wanted Henry to find out about Neal, because that would mean I would have to reveal my past…what was I suppose to do? The kid looked up to me like I was some kind of hero. But I wasn't…I'm not."

He had to stifle his sob as he heard how broken his mother sounded. He wanted to go to her and apologize, but he couldn't move. It was as if something was holding him back.

James took a step close to his daughter, "Emma, we all had visions that our parents are heroes. But we have to remember that they are human, Henry will forgive you. He loves you."

But Emma wasn't listening. She kept staring at herself in the mirror. When she stared at it, Henry's voice came to her, "_You lied to me! You are no better than she is!_" Then she found her reflection changing as Henry's voice again filled her head, "_I trusted you! You are supposed to be on the side of good!_" It was then that her reflection changed fully and she was staring at Regina, "I am no better than she is."

"Emma you are not Regina! Please listen to me. You would never intentionally hurt anyone." Snow said pleading.

Emma shook her head, "I should have never stayed. Henry was never better off because I stayed."

"Emma you do not know how wrong you are." Snow stated, "Henry was miserable before you came."

"Then why does he keep getting hurt?!" Emma yelled finally, "Ever since I stayed Henry kept getting hurt! Not just by Regina, but by me! He nearly died because of me!" Just at that moment Emma spun back around and again saw her reflection as Regina and she punched the mirror.

Henry had closed his eyes just as he heard the glass shatter and Snow's cries. He had tried to block everything out. He was in the wrong; he should have just let her explain instead of shutting her out. He opened his eyes and started to make his way down the stairs, but stopped just as he heard his grandmother say, "Emma stop please! We have to-"

"No! I deserve this and more! Until I know what I am going to do I am leaving, I cannot stay here."

"Emma wait!" But the door slammed and he ran down just as he heard the bug pull away.

Henry took tentative steps toward his grandparents, "This is my fault."

Snow placed a hand on her mouth to hold back the sobs that were threatening to reveal themselves as James knelt down, "No. This is not your fault."

"But I hurt her. I said awful things to her, now she is leaving." Henry said hugging his grandfather.

James sighed and looked at Snow as he said, "It'll be ok. I promise…it will be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kryptonite**

Archie was not normally a night owl, but somehow something told him he should stay in his office a little bit longer than normal. Why? Well he did not know why to be exact…so he finished some paperwork while Pongo lay sprawled out on the floor. Just as Archie was finishing up, something still was nagging at him, but that feeling went away as he heard a knock on the door. Pongo sat up and barked a few times, and Archie looked at the door then at his canine companion. Picking up his umbrella he cautiously went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Emma," Archie raised his eyebrows at the door in surprise, "Please open up."

Archie sighed, but before opening the door he said, "Prove it." Ever since the thing with Cora, he became wary of late night visitation from people, so he figured a security question was in order.

"Excuse me?" Emma's voice reached him.

"Prove to me that you are Emma. What was the reason for your visit to me the first time you stayed in Storybrooke?"

It was silent on the other side as he waited for a response, but none the less he reached for his phone in his pocket, ready to dial for help if need be. Just as his finger hovered over the send button he heard her speak, "I came to see you because I was concerned about Henry's fairytale obsession. Only though you gave me his file and claimed I stole it and I was arrested." That last part he could see her eyes narrowing at him and he winced at the memory of that day, "Which by the way, I know Regina put you up to it."

He sighed and opened the door to see the blonde with her hands crossed in front of her and giving him a look; "Right come in then." He said letting her by. Emma nodded and entered the office as he closed the door. Pongo walked over to her and he sat in front of her wagging his tail.

"So Miss. Swan to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit, which sorry about the mini interrogation by the way." Archie said sitting in his chair near Emma it was then that he noticed her hand and pointed to it, "What happened?'

The blonde shrugged and looked at her hand, "I sort of punched something and I stopped to get it wrapped up…no big. I know why you did the whole interrogation so that is fine too." Emma sighed and continued to absentmindedly petting the Dalmatian, "I am here to talk about Henry again…me and him...well…"

"It's ok Emma. Take your time." Archie encouraged. He knew something big must have happened if Emma came to see him…or rather anyone for help.

Emma sighed and got up and started pacing. She had no idea why she came to see Archie, she wanted to tell him about what happened in Manhattan...after all almost everyone is going to find out sooner or later, but that was not the reason she came so instead she blurted out, "How was Henry's life before I came here?"

"Pardon?" Archie asked confused at her question.

"Henry. You've known him all his life right? What was his life like before he found me?" Emma asked again.

Archie thought for a moment and leaned forward, "Well it was decent I guess. Regina took good care of him, gave him attention and tried her best to make him happy. I know when he discovered the curse that was when things went downhill and well you know the rest of it." Emma nodded and Archie watched as she continued to pace. He had no idea where this was headed so he asked, "Emma what exactly are you digging for?"

"Answers," She stated and then after a moment she said, "How badly did Regina lie to him, before the curse broke and all that?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Well she really didn't lie to him all the time I do not think. I mean when he found out about you, which I have no idea how he did manage that…but when he did she didn't deny it I do not believe," he paused evaluating the blonde and said, "Mostly I think she lied to protect not only him, but herself."

Emma nodded and then asked, "About lying, since you are Jiminy Cricket, how would you view it over all?"

Archie watched as she bit her lip, "Well it is not right to do."

"But what if you lied for a good reason or you thought it was a good reason at the time…does that make you a bad person?"

"Emma, what happened between you and Henry?" Archie asked finally as he stood up and looked her in the eye.

"I messed up. I told him a lie…a big lie and he claimed I was just like her. Regina. He had said that she would always lie to him too." Emma admitted finally while taking her seat, "Am I just like Regina?"

Archie was stunned and sat down, "No Emma of course not. You are nothing like her. Have you talked to Snow and James about this?'

Emma smirked, "Yes, that is how I got this;" She motioned to her hand, "Well I was doing most of the talking and I saw a mirror, but instead of my reflection I saw Regina and I punched it. But I know I was lying to protect myself, not necessarily him…that does make me like Regina right?"

Archie did not know what to say. Clearly Emma was devastated, but yet she was stubborn. Nothing he would say would counteract the fact that Emma truly believed that she was like Regina, so he said slowly, "If you had a chance to have that moment over, the moment that you lied…would you do it? Would you not lie to him if you could have a do-over?"

Emma sat for a moment, "Knowing what I know now; would I still lie to him if I could have a second chance?"

"Yes."

Emma was in silence and shook her head, "I do not know. Part of me says I wouldn't, but yet part of me says I would."

Archie gave her a look of pity, but since her head was down she did not see it. He could tell that she was a frightened and scared. So he asked as gently as he could, "Emma, what exactly did you lie to him about?"

Emma shook her head and got up, "I have to go. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait! Emma!" But it was too late, she slammed the door. He sat stunned for the longest time before letting out a sigh of defeat.

Emma bolted out of the office. She still was not feeling much better. She really was no better than Regina and this discussion with Archie helped confirmed that. Getting into her car she drove to the only bar in Storybrooke.

Once she arrived she slammed the door to her car and got out. Opening the door to the bar she walks up to the counter as the tender came over to her, "What'll it be?" he drawls out.

Emma pulls out a wad of money, "I want to buy a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label Scotch."

The tender looks at Emma with his eyebrows raised and says; "I really can't do that."

Emma shakes her head, "Why not? I am paying for it am I not?"

"I just cannot sell you the whole bottle though." The guy explains.

Before Emma could speak someone else speaks up and Emma realizes it is Leroy, "I suggest you just accept the cash and give her the bottle; its money either way right? Besides she is the sheriff and the savior."

The bar tender gives Emma another look and nods his head and reaches for the money, but Emma takes it out of his reach, "The bottle first pal," she says.

He scowls at her and grumbles, but walks away. Emma sits down and sighs, "Thanks Leroy."

Leroy smirks and goes over to her, "Anytime sister. So Manhattan did not go that well?"

Emma shakes her head as the bar tender came back over and placed a brown bag on the counter. Emma eyes it and takes the slim bottle out of the bag. Looking at the slim bottle fill with amber liquid she nods her head while placing it back in the bag, "Very good," reaching into her pocket, she pulls out the cash, "Keep the change."

The tender takes it and says, "Pleasure doing business with you sheriff," He the walks away leaving Leroy and Emma alone.

"So I take it you are not staying?" He asks.

"Nope, but I am not going home either." She says while getting up.

He places his money on the table and walks out with her to the yellow bug, "I am not going to question your motives for this, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well I cannot go home, and the sheriff station is not appropriate, so I am going elsewhere to drown myself." Emma says with a shrug.

"You know what I mean." Leroy says motioning to the bottle.

Emma smirks, "Well considering I tried talking about my problem and that didn't work…and physically getting rid of my problem did not work," she held up her beaten hand and Leroy suppressed the urge to wince, "so this is the next best thing."

Leroy shook his head, "But isn't Snow, James, and Henry going to be worried about you when you don't come home? I mean I get you were on your own so no one really cared, but now you have people that care about you."

Emma snorted, "I know Snow and James care, but Henry…" she felt the tears prickle in her eyes as she thought back to what he said and shook her head, "he is better off without me."

"That is crap and you know it." Leroy stated firmly, "He needs you."

"He doesn't need another Evil Queen in his life." Emma snarled out.

"Excuse me?" He blurted out in disbelief, "What did you call yourself?"

"You heard me, now if you will excuse me…" Emma pushed passed him and got into her car. As she started it she rolled down her window, "If anyone needs me, tell them I am at the castle. Snow will know what I mean." Before he could say another word she drove off leaving Leroy confused.


	3. Chapter 3

So wow this is now officially the last chapter! Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Kryptonite**

The small rays of light hit the room as Henry opened his eyes. Sitting up he stretched and looked around. It was then that last night's events came flooding back to him. He jumped out of bed and quickly changed into his clothes and ran down the stairs to see Snow and James sitting in the kitchen heads together talking…but Emma was not in sight, "She didn't come home?" He asked quietly.

Snow and James both jumped and looked at him. Snow sighed and went over to him, "Maybe she is at the diner. We were going over there of breakfast, what do you say?"

Henry sighed and nodded. Snow tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he could see right through it. James looked between Snow and his grandson and pulled him aside while Snow gathered her stuff together, "Hey kid, it will be ok."

"I messed up." Henry said, "I was just so…" he stopped talking and tried to hold back the tears.

James gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know you were upset. But Emma feels just as bad. I am sure she is just giving you a bit of space."

"I don't want space. I just want my mom back." He said firmly, "I am supposed to be a knight right? I am pretty sure this goes against the knight code."

"Henry people make mistakes. We are only human. Knights are not perfect or god like in anyway. They make mistakes too," James sighed, "I would know about mistakes and right now I am sure Emma is beating herself up just as badly as you are." _If not worse_, he thought to himself. Henry nodded as Snow came up behind them and together they left for the diner.

Once they arrived at the diner, Red immediately greeted them, "Hey guys; only three today?"

Henry side-stepped Red and looked around for Emma, but did not see her anywhere, "She is not here." He said deflated.

Red gave Snow and James a look and James offered to seat himself and Henry, leaving Red and Snow to chat, "Emma did not come in this morning?" Snow asked softly to her friend.

Red shook her head, "No I have not seen Emma at all since she dropped Gold and his son off last night."

Snow bit her lip, "This is not like her it's as if she reverted. We walked pass the station and it was locked with the lights off."

Red placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder and guided her to the table where James and Henry sat, "I am sure she is ok. She is bound to come in and get something to eat soon. Now what can I get you guys?"

After ordering their meal the trio sat in silence and each time the doors to the diner opened their heads turned to see if it was Emma, but sadly so far the blonde had yet to walk in. The net time the door opened, their eyes met Archie's and as soon as he saw them he went over to their table, "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Archie," Henry said glumly as Snow and James nodded as their greeting.

Archie smiled softly, "How are you Henry?"

"Miserable," came the response as Henry took a sip of his chocolate milk his head resting in the palm of his hand.

Archie looked to Snow and James and James responded, "It was a real rough night."

"I can tell." Archie responded. Biting his lip and deciding to play dumb he asked casually, "How is Emma? Is she not feeling well?"

Snow and James stole a look and Snow carefully responded, "We have not seen Emma since last night when she ran out of the apartment." Archie looked surprised at this. He figured at least Emma would go home for the sake of her son, "Have you seen her this morning?" Snow asked.

Archie looked away from his longtime friend and debated on answering. He could tell that they were worried, and Henry looked really bad. Archie in fact had never seen the kid so down trotted…not even when Archie blatantly denied the curse's existence. Emma, based in the state she was in last night, would not want anyone knowing that she sought out help…but then again he had to give them some peace of mind. So he made his decision…for Henry's sake, "I did in fact see Emma."

"What?" The three asked.

"This morning? Was she ok?" Snow asked quickly.

"Was she leaving town?" Henry also asked panicking.

"How did she seem?" James asked.

"Whoa slowdown," Archie said holding his hands up. Once the three were quiet Snow moved over so Archie could sit down, "Thank you. Now to answer Snow's question…I did not see Emma this morning. I saw her last night and she really wasn't ok."

"You saw her last night?" James asked confused.

Archie nodded, "Yes I did and she was quiet upset. I am not going to tell you what she said, but she was almost questioning her integrity. Before I could get to the bottom of it, she ran. I have not seen her since."

"It's my fault." Henry said solemnly, "It is my entire fault."

"No it isn't. I am sure Emma did not leave town." Snow said softly giving Archie a look.

"Right yes, Emma did not mention anything about leaving town." Archie said agreeing.

"She wouldn't though." Henry stated remembering when she had tried to run away with him, "She would do it on instinct or on the fly." They continued to talk for a bit and then Archie left, leaving the trio back to their solemn state wondering where Emma could have gotten.

After their half-eaten breakfast they left the diner to search the town when Leroy came up to them, "Hey, how are things?" he asked them.

"Not that great. Have you seen Emma?" James asked this time.

"Uhm yea I saw her…last night at the bar." He answered back.

Snow looked at her favorite dwarf if disbelief, "You left my daughter at a bar by herself?"

Leroy looked at her, "What do you honestly take me for? Of course not! When we exited the bar together she was totally sober. The only thing she brought from there was a bottle of scotch. She was leaving with the bottle and before I could talk her out of it, she left me," he was looking at them and then it had clicked for him, "You mean she still has not come home?"

Henry, who was quiet nearly the whole time, answered, "No."

Leroy gave the boy a smile, "Well then you are in luck. She told me to tell you that if you came asking, you could find her at the castle."

They shared a look of confusion, "Castle?"

"Yea, she said that you would know what she meant." Leroy answered looking directly at Snow and walked away.

They stood there thinking about what the dwarf said. Henry shook his head; there were no castles in Storybrooke, so what did Emma mean? The only one he knew about was his and it was gone…He snapped his head up and it clicked…the only castle was his! Without saying a word he started running, "Henry!" Snow and James called out in surprise. But he did not stop running. He had to hurry before it became too late.

Emma was lying on her back on the blanket she had set up on the beach where Henry's castle used to be. She allowed the sun to warm her face and body as she tried to clear the fog out of her mind. The bottle she had brought last night was half empty and was currently sitting in the trunk of her car. Sitting up she shook the sand out of her hair that had accumulated. Of course she did not sleep; she just laid there looking up at the stars like she used to do when something was bothering her. Emma did not think of herself much of a philosopher, but occasionally she would find her thoughts drifting and the one thing she was focusing on was the values of right and wrong.

The definition of right is described as morally good, justified, or acceptable. One could also add correct, just, or honorable depending on if you wanted adjective (which is the first one) or the noun (being the second) definitions. The definition of wrong is described as not correct or true; an unjust, dishonest, or immoral action. There was two options to go with in how to approach the matter that could justify as being 'right' at the time. One being that she could have chosen to tell Henry the truth right from the beginning; the other was what she just did: lie so he did not get hurt.

Shaking her head she got up and started to pace. This is what has been bugging her all night long. Ever since she had spoken to Archie, his question kept popping up in her head: if given the chance for a do-over, would she lie to Henry again knowing what she knows now? Then she thought about her response…part of her would lie again and the other part wouldn't.

Option one really should have been the 'right' choice, because it is open and honest, "But I couldn't be open and honest with him." Emma spoke out loud arguing with herself ignoring the fact that she looked totally insane doing it, "It would break him, and who knows what it would do to me."

Somehow she knew that by being selfish that the second option was 'wrong'. Lying in general she knew was wrong, but never did she realize that it would have broken them…then again never did she imagine that it would have come back and bit her in the ass either, "I lied to protect him, but I also lied to protect myself." She admitted out loud.

She stopped pacing and faced the water. Picking up a few rocks she proceeded to chuck them into the water and her mother's voice came to her, "_**No matter what this man did, Henry has a right to know who his father is. The truth about your parents… Emma, you of all people should know how important that is.**_"

Emma shuddered as her voice came back to her, "_**I don't want Henry to get hurt. I just want to protect him.**_"

"_**Are you sure this is about protecting Henry, and not yourself?**_" Of course Emma had already answered that question; it was more of the fact that she was protecting herself…but then again…

While she did not know how Henry found out about her to start with, he left Regina in the middle of the night to go to Boston and find her. What would have happened if she had told him about Neal? Would he had left her to find him too?

She stopped throwing the rocks and took up to pacing again. She knew that answer would have been a yes. He would have gone to find his father, not only to have a full family, but to give her a so called 'Happily Ever After'. So really it was a good thing she lied right?

Emma shook her head at that thought, "No." She stated out loud, "Lying was the wrong thing to do!" But then again if it is wrong to lie, even though it did protect him in the end from taking off, surely the good or 'right' would have cancelled out the 'wrong'…wouldn't it?

Stopping suddenly she once again faced the water with a defeated look. It was no use, no matter how she tried to justify or analyze everything, she was still no better than Regina. In fact she had become the very thing she hated: a liar.

Shaking her head she picked the blanket up off the sand and shook it out. She knew what she had to do and what she had said last night to Leroy was true: Henry did not need another Evil Queen in his life. Going over to her car she opened the trunk and she wrapped the bottle of scotch in the blanket and slammed the trunk closed. Henry deserved better than her, "Emma!" She heard her name being called and she looked around not seeing anyone.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned one last time to look at the water as she heard Henry's voice, "_**You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.**_"

She did not know what to say at the time, but she really did want to give him his best chance and when she was eighteen it was not with her, but now it still is not with her, "I really did kid." She whispers out loud, "But I guess it still is not with me."

Henry was running at full pace to the beach where his castle used to be. In the distance he could make out the yellow bug and he could see his mother's figure slamming the trunk of her car closed, "Emma!" He heard his grandparents calling from behind him. He saw her look around, but she did not look their way. He wanted to call her name, but he knew that would make him slow down so he pushed himself to go faster. A_lmost there,_ he thought to himself.

Then he felt his stomach sink and he saw her turn away from the water and was about to get into her car. That was when he yelled, "MOM!" He was close now.

At this her head jerked up and looked his way, "Hen-" She was about to say when he launched himself into her, tackling her to the ground away from the car.

"Ow kid," Emma groaned out thanking whatever higher power was out there that she parked in the sand and not on the pavement, "You know if the knight gig doesn't work out, you ever think about playing football?" She could not help but asked after the air returned to her. Henry could not bring himself to say anything. He just laid on top her and started sobbing a bit while trying to get his heart rate under control.

When Emma realized what was going on she managed to sit up a bit and tries to pull him off of her but he tightens his grip, "Please you can't leave."

Emma finally manages to sit up to her knees, and he managed to change his position to a hug, "Hen-" Emma tries to say but she gets cut off, "No! I am sorry! I shouldn't have said those things! I didn't even let you fully explain! Please forgive me."

He doesn't look at her and chooses to keep his eyes closed. He hears her sigh and feels himself being pulled away from her. He tries to tighten his grip, but Emma manages to break it. Looking at her now he sees tears in her eyes and she places her hands on his shoulders, "Forgive you? No," His breath hitches but she continues, "You have nothing that needs forgiving. You were right. I am like Regina."

"No," Henry said shaking his head, "You are nothing like her. You were only trying to protect me, I know. I am so sorry, Emma."

Emma continued to look at him and shook her head, "Henry, I was like her though. I became something I hated. I tried to justify the reasons why I lied, but I couldn't. It was wrong and even my reasons were totally selfish when I looked at the big picture," She pauses for a minute, "Regina lied to you to protect herself. While yes I did somewhat lie to protect you, I was also protecting myself."

Henry looked into her glossy eyes and could see how red they were. It was clear that she had been crying the whole time, "But you feel remorseful about it. She never did, never once did I see her look remorseful about what she said or did. At first I was upset because you seemed to be brushing it off."

"I wasn't. That was not my intention," Emma said quickly, "I just thought you needed space. Henry I never meant to intentionally hurt you. That is all I seemed that I was doing ever since I got here was hurt you."

"So you were going to leave?" He asked quietly. He was vaguely aware of his grandparents listening to the conversation, but he was looking at her in the eye.

Emma dropped her gaze, "I figured that dealing with one Evil Queen was enough for you…that you did not need two. So yea, if leaving was what was best for you to make you happy then I would graciously bow out."

Henry shook his head, "That is not what is best for me. You are what's best for me."

Emma felt the tears coming again and asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Henry smiles broadly as he felt his own tears and throws himself at her again, causing them both to fall backwards, "I take that as a yes?" Emma asked laughing.

He laughed to and eventually Snow and James came over to join them. Emma heaved out a sigh and said very seriously to Henry, "I am going to tell you everything. I don't want there being anymore secrets."

"No, you don't have to." He said to her, "I understand completely."

Emma shook her head, "No, I have to do this. You deserve to know. You all deserve to know." She repeated looking at her parents.

Everyone was silent and took a seat on the beach. Emma sighed and began, "Once Upon a Time…"


End file.
